There is a need for a low profile flat end pneumatically operated ratchet tool adapted for use in small areas where the conventionally sized ratchets cannot provide ready access. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,192 was issued to me for a through hole ratchet containing a drive mechanism, which I have adapted to an anvil driven ratchet in such manner that power sufficient to drive smaller ratchet anvils in confirmed spaces is achieved, while the benefits of reduced wear and tool longevity is realized. This tool capability is achieved by utilizing the housing in conjunction with the moving parts as an operating part of the tool.
It is the object of this invention to provide a low profile flat head ratchet which utilizes its housing as an operating part of its mechanism and thereby enables ratchet to operate in confirmed areas which were previously inaccessible.